


Cheryl Blossom: Dirty, dirty (smut)

by cherry_bvby



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_bvby/pseuds/cherry_bvby
Summary: Request: hi, could i have a cheryl x fem!reader smut please? where they are friends with benefits and one day at a party one gets jealous of the other so they “punish” them? make it as smutty as you can pls (or as smutty as you’re comfortable of course)





	Cheryl Blossom: Dirty, dirty (smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Oh, honey I can make this as dirty as you want lmao. Hello, hi here I am. Again, apologies for waiting for fucking ever to actually write some shit. I didn’t proofread lmao
> 
> Warning: Jealous!Cheryl x Reader. Not really anything kinky. All vanilla, baby. Cunnilingus, fingering, me listening to the same song over and over again, bc that’s my inspiration for this imagine. Maybe some dirty talk from Cheryl😉. Of course, some cursing (although you guys should be used to that by now.)

**Cheryl’s POV**

Since school was almost over, I decided to throw one of my infamous parties. My parents were almost never home so, I didn’t see any harm in it. Not like I cared anyway. Of course, I had to invite my  _good_  friend Y/N, wouldn’t be much of a party without her. You see, when I say good, I don’t mean like best friends. I mean like we’re basically fuck buddies. Yes, we do act as kid-friendly as possible in public, but once we’re behind closed doors, it might as well be a porn video. Feelings weren’t much of a problem, or at least I thought so. Lately, I’ve been catching myself thinking of her in other ways. Like, imagining us as girlfriends. Before we started this whole ‘friends with benefits’ thing, we both made it clear that there were absolutely no feelings between us. We’d been going at this thing for some months now, so I knew her pretty well. What made her tick, and what made her happy.

But, I couldn’t control them. When I’m near her, I get all flustered and somewhat speechless. Since she’s friend with Betty and her crew, they were always together. It honestly made me angry, seeing the way she’s all smiley around Betty. Maybe I’m reading way too much into this, but it’s almost as if she has feelings for her. I mean we aren’t dating so I can’t just go up to her and say “hey I don’t like you hanging out with Betty.”

No, I believe that’s not how it works. Anyway, I can’t let jealousy ruin such a good thing for me. It was about 6:00 pm, the party didn’t start for another 20 minutes. I walked up the long stairway and into my room. I put on one of my sexiest outfits and my lovely red lipstick. In the next hour, my house was filled with sweaty bodies and pumping music. Everybody was having an amazing time. I’ve seen everyone but who I was looking for, Y/N. I was going to go get a drink until my eyes landed on a certain brunette with a certain blonde. The anger was evident. They were a little too touchy-feely for my liking. I stormed towards their direction.

**_I see the way, I see the way, the way you want her. You’re not easily impressed, baby I got more under my dress._ ** **_But you won’t twitch I see she’s got, I see she’s got something I don’t. You know I’m jealous in my head, cause you’d look so good in my bed But you really like the bitch._ **

“Y/N, you made it,” I said as I forced a smile while giving her a hug. I looked at Betty and frowned. “You too.” I glared at her. “Y/N, can I talk to you for a minute?” I pulled her up to my room before she could answer. “Cheryl, what’s wrong?”

**_Maybe I’m young, maybe I’m too young to understand this. But you’re a mess in your own ways. Let’s mess it up together babe I’m what you need. Who could I, oh, who could I be just to get to you You should be ripping off my gown turning me on, you just send me down, down on my knees Pretty little tears._ **

“Y/N, I know we said that there would be no feelings at the beginning, but I couldn’t help myself. Seeing how close you are with Betty makes me so fucking angry. I can’t stand it.” “Cheryl, are you…jealous?” She smirked. “What the fuck? No. I just don’t like sharing what’s mine. So, since you wanna fuck with my feelings, I’m gonna fuck with you.” I pushed her onto my bed and straddled her waist. I pinned her wrists above her head and whispered in her ear “I’ve liked you for weeks now. How come you’ve never noticed? Hmm?” She didn’t answer. “What? Cat’s got your tongue?” I leaned closer, so I could kiss her, or at least tease her.

My lips connected with her. I sat up so I could take off the dress I was wearing, along with my bra and panties. Y/N did the same thing., so we were both naked. I kissed her lips again, inhaling her sweet scent. She tasted like strawberries. I bit her bottom lip as my hand cascaded down in between her thighs. Her moans echoed in my room as my finger ran circles on her clit. When I felt that she’d had enough, I slipped a finger inside her. Then I added two more. She was full on screaming now. But thanks to the loud music you can’t really hear. “Can Betty make you scream this loud, baby?” “No!” She nearly yelled. 

“Who can only make you feel this good?” “You.” “Exactly, love. Only me.” I could feel her clenching around my fingers. “Oh my god, Cheryl. Fuck yes!” When she came, I pulled out and licked them. “Can I show you how much you mean to me now?” She purred. I nodded. “Go on.” She flipped us over, so she was on top now. She was in between my legs in a matter of seconds. The amount of pleasure I was receiving, drove me insane. I was a moaning mess. I felt fire pooling in my lower abdomen, as my orgasm rippled through me. I could honestly see stars. When I felt calm enough, I sat up on my elbows looking at the girl as she sat between my thighs. “Oh and by the way, you’re my girlfriend now,” I said as I was getting dressed. “Fine by me.” Y/N smiled.


End file.
